Let's Talk About Us
by cxnstellatixns
Summary: Two very different girls, one huge cliche.


**BUBBLEGUM**

Just one more year Bonnibel, just one more year... High school sucks, I'll tell you that. Especially when you have a crush on the most popular girl in school, but hey, she's the Vampire Queen right? Why wouldn't Marceline be popular? A better question, why would she like a girl made of bubblegum named Bonnibel? I repeat these words almost every time I would see her, which has been like every day for the past four years. When we moved in, we moved in right next door to Marceline, I'd seen her hanging out on her front porch, waiting for her friends. Fionna, I have learned is her best. I have also learned that Marceline is much nicer than Fionna, Marceline of course has some warming up to do, but she is almost a total opposite of Fionna. I remember watching through the glass of my window as they ran off to go to one of Fionna's boyfriend's crazy-popular parties.

I've tried many things to get Marceline's attention, I had entirely changed my appearance for nearly a week; nothing. Around the middle of our second year, I gave up on it. One thing that seems to be new is that Marceline has been parking in a different spot than usual, having her deep blue car sitting directly across from my normal spot in the lot. Not that I'm complaining, Fionna is though, she loves whining about how she has to be so close to me this year.

This year is my last, as is Fionna's and Marcie's. We're about four months into this year, and for about the last few weeks, I swear I can feel someone from Marceline's little 'posse' watching me. I must be losing it though, or it's just the brightness of my usual pink outfits.

I've been sitting in this piece of crap they call a truck for maybe fifteen minutes now. The car is off, so granted it's freezing, but I have time to spare. I pull myself out of my thoughts as I see a familiar car pull up in front of me. Marceline and her friends step out of the car, giggling happily over something I'm probably not very interested in. I catch Marceline's glance and she seems to give me a small smile as a sign of greetings. I don't smile back though, not wanting to embarrass myself in front of her more than I already have through the years.

But today went down in my mental history book. You want to know why? Because that day, was something worth remembering...

Once I had stepped out of that car, I had no clue what I was in for. Today was a day I decided to wear a different color, purple. I walked by Marceline's car, yanking the strap of my bag over my shoulder. I hear a voice hiss, "Purple's a good color on you, Bubblegum. It brings out your eyes." I turn around in utter shock and see Marceline; she just gave me a compliment? Her eyes hold no regret to saying that, and from what I can tell, she had meant it.

Now it's not every day your crush, who just happens to be the most popular girl in school, gives you a sincere apology in front of her friends.

So yep, that day made history for me.

And what I never would have guessed was that it made history for her too...

MARCELINE

"What was that all about?" Fionna asks, nudging me. "What? It's a pretty color on her!" I defend. She scoffs and rolls her eyes, but lets it go. I avert my eyes back to Bonnibel as she walks into the large building. I feel a drop fall onto my cheek; I lift my hand and feel a familiar wetness start to fall down. I look up. Rain or thunder. Whichever it maybe, I want to get out of it.

The warmth of the school makes me shudder. I say goodbye to my friends, and walk down the hallway. A wave of bright pink hair catches my eye. Just ask me out already! I want you... I've been having these thoughts for too long now. Four years, I think? Ever since my dad shoved me out the door with that damn fruit basket...

"Dad, this is embarrassing!" I whine. "Oh it is not, back in my day, it was completely casual to bring housewarming gifts to your new neighbor!" He ushers me out the door with the basket. I sigh and walk over to the next house over. I tap lightly on the door. I hear approaching footsteps and the door swings open. Wow, she's beautiful... She looks taken aback at me on her doorstep, "Oh! My, uh, dad told me to bring these over..." I add in a light chuckle hoping to not embarrass myself. "Ha, thank you." She says taking the basket. "I, uh, guess I'll see you around?" She nods and I walk away from her doorstep, "Wait!" Please invite me in. I turn around. "Um, what's your name?" Damn-it. "It's Marceline." I say with a nod, walking away.

And now here I am, with a huge massive crush on her, and her, riding to school by herself every day.

I take in a deep breath and walk past her, going straight to my locker.

I open it and I see Bonnibel walk past me. I don't realize my gaze has been following her until a loud thud against the metal of the lockers makes me jump. "I'd stare to, don't worry. I mean, why doesn't she just dye it?" I see Dylan, some jock-slash-playboy who Fionna's been eyeing recently. "Ugh, leave her alone. What do you want?"

"Whoa, didn't know you two were fucking or anything," he raises his arms in defense, "And I was, see, if maybe you wanted to go out some time?"

I throw my head back in laughter, "You think I'd go out with you? I'm flattered, really, but I'm not going to be one of your next victims." He glares at me, "But you'll be a blob of Bubblegum's fuck-buddy? How does that work? Oh, right. Ha, lesbian, eat her out. Got it..." He begins to walk away but I pull him by his collar around the corner into the woman's restroom. I check under the doors to make sure no one is in here, "If you ever, say anything like that again," I say through clenched teeth, pushing him against the wall,

"I'll kill you with my bare hands."

BUBBLEGUM

School went by quickly. And I was able to not think about Marceline for maybe a third of it. The walk home went slower than usual, my head swimming with thoughts. Today was the last day of the year, we won't be back until January. Great.

"Marshal Lee! Give it back!" I hear a familiar yell from next door. I look up and notice I'm standing in front of my house, I look over to Marceline's window and see her chasing a boy around yelling, "Stop!" or, "Give it back!" I shake my head and walk inside.

"Mom?" I call. The only response I get it from Gumball, "Just me." I walk to the living room and see him scribbling down answers on his homework.

How was your day? I didn't see you."

"Yeah, sorry. I had to re-take some tests." I lie. He nods and continues working. I pad over to the stairs, about to go to my room when, "You should go to Marceline's." I stop and turn to him, he's still working. "Um, why?"

"It's break. All you do is sit up there and read anyways." I'm about to say something but shut my mouth. A few minutes of me standing there I answer, "Me and Marceline aren't exactly friends..."

"Well you two have known each other for a long time now... Does she think she's too good for you or something?"

"I wouldn't say that, I just wouldn't say we're friends." I'm about to walk up the stairs when a light knock at the door. "I got it." I walk over and stand on my tip-toes to see out the peep hole. Marceline? I open the door with a quizzical look on my face, "Hey. Bonnibel. Okay look, I just wanted to spend some, quality time with you."

I look over my shoulder to see Gumball smirking mischievously at me, "Who can read minds?" He mouths to me. I roll my eyes and face Marceline again. "Um, I guess? We can go upstairs?" I suggest. She nods and I step aside to let her in.

She floats inside and hangs awkwardly in the air. I walk up the stairs- finally -and motion for her to follow. She does and I close the door behind us. She floats down so her feet touch the ground and begins pacing back and forth,

"Okay, look Bonnie. I've had a crush on you for I don't even know how long and I know it probably sounds weird because I'm a girl and you're a girl and I'm popular, and you're not and it just probably doesn't sound like me, especially given our differences. But I do like you, and you constantly fill my mind and I'm just sort of confused about how the whole crush thing even works, but I just know I like you, like that." She spits out quickly.

I stand there, frozen. What do I say to that? Tell her I feel the same exact way? No, surely that's not it. I slowly walk to my bed, sitting. A few minutes of me being silent, staring at the wall, and Marceline speaks, "A-are you okay?'

"This just doesn't feel real. Like it would happen only in a story or a post on tumblr..." Now I just sound stupid.

**MARCELINE**

I walk in the door, heading directly for the stairs. God, I'm tired. I throw open my door and see my brother, Marshal, sitting on my bed flipping through my journals. "Marshal!" I scream. His head pops up as does he. I run over to him, attempting to grab the journal, and he floats, holding the book out of reach. I join him in the air and begin chasing him through the house. "Give it back!" I would shout.

"Is all this true?" He yelled back, still flying away from me. "It doesn't matter! Give it!" He lands on the ground and holds it out behind him. "Is it? Dad will flip if you're a les-"

"I know!" I hiss, "Just give it back-"

"You have to tell her Marce,"

"Tell who?"

He pauses a moment before answering, "You have to tell Bubblegum."

He's right. I do have to tell her at some point. Might as well be today. I swallow, grab the journal from him and say bluntly, "Fine."

I knock on her door and as soon as I begin having second thoughts she answers it. "Hey, Bonnibel. Okay, look, I just wanted to spend some, quality time with you." She looks over her shoulder for a moment before looking back to me, "Um, sure? I guess, we can go upstairs?" I nod and she steps aside to let me in.

I float in and sort of hang there for a moment before she walks up the stairs and I follow. I never realized how similar our houses were. Once we enter the room I lower myself so my feet are touching the ground.

"Okay, look Bonnie. I've had a crush on you for I don't even know how long and I know it probably sounds weird because I'm a girl and you're a girl and I'm popular, and you're not and it just probably doesn't sound like me, especially given our differences. But I do like you, and you constantly fill my mind and I'm just sort of confused about how the whole crush thing even works, but I just know I like you, like that." I spit out quickly.

Oh god. I've just destroyed my life.

**BUBBLEGUM**

A few minutes of my silence, and I say, "Um, well, what does Fionna think?"

"Oh, god she doesn't know. And she can't. Okay, promise you won't tell?"

I nod, "I'm sorry. For making things even weirder..." She turns to leave, "Wait! Marceline, okay, truth is I feel the same..." By now my mind was screaming, WHY WHY WHYYYYYY

"Really?" Her eyes light up like the stars in the sky. I nod slowly. "Um, okay. Well, what now?" she questions.

"I don't know really... We, could, I don't know, go see a movie?" I suggest.

"Sure. Tonight?"

I nod. So does she.

"Tonight." She confirms. I let her leave this time.

After I hear the front door close I fall back on my bed letting out a sigh. I stare at my queen pink ceiling. Is this even for real? I just got a date with the girl I like, and we're both... And then it occurred to me, she's playing a joke on me, her and her friends. No way has this happened in real life, and it never will.

I mean, it's like a poorly written book.

I'll play along, but my ships will not be the one to sink. You want to play Marceline?

Game on.

**MARCELINE**

I stand outside Bubblegum's house, in front of the steps leading up to the door. I fidget with the movie tickets in between my fingers. I already know I'll find some way to screw this whole thing up. I inhale deeply and walk up the stairs. I tap lightly on her door and a few minutes later she's standing there; yellow dress, curled hair, black shoes. She's gorgeous. I'm going to drink the red from your pretty pink face. "H-hi..." she stutters, looking down at the ground.

"Hey," I start, "You ready?" She nods and we walk down the steps. I look up into the night sky, just making out the clouds moving along with the wind. It was a warm night, nothing below 40°. I open the old aged Mercedes door for her, letting her step inside before closing it. I rush over to the other side, hopping inside the car. I turn the key in the ignition, the motor spurs but the car doesn't start. I look to Bonnibel and chuckle nervously, "This doesn't usually happen..." I try again and the car rattles to life. I let out a thankful sigh, beginning to drive to the movies.

**BUBBLEGUM**

So much for playing along in a strong, dependent way, I was freaking out before she knocked on the door!

I exhale as I sit in the car, tapping my hands together as the streets swept us by. Eventually we reached the cinemas. The car gradually came to a stop and before I could open my door, Marceline was rushing to for me.

Somewhere towards the middle of the film, I looked over to Marcy, her eyes intently flickering, gazing at the movie. I look down to her hand resting on the seat. I slowly move mine down, until it rests beside it. I look up to her and find she's watching my hand as well. I quickly pull it away and look at the movie screen. She stifles a laugh, grabbing my hand and intertwining our fingers. I liked the way it felt. I looked at her, and moved my face closer to her. I could feel her breath on me; I could feel her nose brushing mine. I closed my eyes, her lips touched mine and sparks went off in my mind. She cupped my face and I could just feel her talons on my neck.

**MARCELINE**

Eventually it was me who pulled away, and as I did I looked into her bright green orbs, so full with life. It was like watching the stars dance, glistening sparks of light flashing by, it was enough to kill you.

I re-adjusted myself in the cinema's seat, focusing on her out of the corner of my skull, I saw a great smile plastered on her face. And one played at the corners of my mouth.

I couldn't help but picture what she might be thinking about, I knew it was the kiss, but I mean every detail. I wish I knew everything she was thinking about.

Absolutely everything.

I walked out of the theatre hand-in-hand with Bonnibel, and across the way I saw a flash of golden hair. I quickly let go of her hand, and attached mine to my side. In a moment Fionna was at my side, "Hey. What are you doing here?..." Her voice trailed, as her eyes did towards Bonnibel. I clear my throat, "We just bumped into each other and got talking. That's all." I nod at Bonnie, and I could see how hurt she was. I mouthed an I'm sorry out of Fionna's perspective.

"Right . . . So you won't mind if I steal her from you?" The question seemed to be directed toward Bonnibel, but Fionna didn't wait for an answer. She took my arm and pulled me the other direction, mumbling inaudible words. My eyebrows furrowed as she pulled me around a darkened corner, revealing her deep blue jeep. She walks over and opens the passenger's door, "Get in." She nods towards the truck, closing her eyes as she does in annoyance (quite often really).

I take a step back, and look over my shoulder, as if I can see Bonnie if I stretch my neck far enough, "No..."

"No?"

The way she said it was venomous.

"No." I say it again, firmer.

She scoffs at me, "Why the hell not?"

I don't say anything, I just turn on my heel, back in the direction I came. I round the corner and I don't see Bonnibel standing there anymore. Just strangers under a dull and flickering light, waiting for a ride or chatting away on a cell.

I look around, eventually I find a silhouette walking quickly away from the crowd. I sigh and beginning jogging to catch up to her. Soon enough, I'm behind her, listening to her mutter to herself, "Of course. How could this not have happened? C'mon Bonnie, you knew it was going to. You were supposed to stick to the plan, the plan, remember? But no, you had to fall for her, and she got bored and she left. Just like they all do. You're never going to be enough, especially for someone like her. Pretty, popular, she's everything you'll never be. Just give it up, you-" she sniffles. I walk a while more with her, listening to what she says.

How often did she think of these horrid things? Does she really not believe I like her?

My own thoughts bounced around through my head, and I stopped in my tracks as they made it so my mind felt on the verge of exploding.

**BUBBLEGUM**

I stayed up that night. I sat in my bed, tears sliding off of my cheek and onto the pillow. I sniffed and closed my eyes and tried to sleep but a huge and powerful, overcoming feeling stayed in the pit of my stomach. It was eating at me as I thought about how Marcy left so easily. I knew it would happen, I was just hoping it wouldn't. But what else was I to expect from someone of her... status. Honestly, my mind and my heart shouldn't have been so easily fooled to have thought otherwise.

I woke up with a pounding in my head. Oh, nope. Never mind, scratch that. It was a pounding in the house next door. I sighed and opened up my window, sticking my head out and hollering across the way, "Marshall! You mind turning it down?" He looked at me and banged his head for a while before doing as asked. He too, then stuck his head out the window. "Hey girly, where were you last night?"

"I had a date."

"You? Really? Well, as interesting as that is, I can't help but to notice you seem a little worn. Anything fun happen after this date of yours?" He throws me a wink and I turn around with a groan. "Don't you have someone else to pest?"

"Hmm... Nope. I'm all yours for the day, sweetheart." He gives me a cheeky grin and I roll my eyes, "Meet me in ten." He nods and we both close our windows.

As annoying as Marshall is, he's the best friend I'll ever have.

**MARCELINE**

I walked for what seemed like ages, and finally looked up once I heard laughter. I stood across from a playground, it was a dailey sunny day, but the park seemed like it should have more kids running around calling each other 'it'. My feet carried me over to a bench, where I sat and rested my head in my hands.

And after a few minutes of being alone with my thoughts, I cried. I was discreet, but I cried. My hands were soaked as the tears streamed down my cheeks, because that's when I realized everything.

I really couldn't be with Bonnie, because she made me so mad. She frustrated me, she angered me, Bonnibel made me confused and sad and caring, she made me happy, too. Just not as often as the rest of my emotions.

I finally understood, I was in love in Bonnibel. I am in love with Bonnibel. But she made me feel so depressed, the way she thought of herself, Bonnie being depressed made me upset, it made me cry in public parks.

I knew right then, I was going to end it, and that there really was no future for them.

People talk about love, and everyone always describes it the same, but really it's different with every single person.

For some people it's fun and great and you just always want to always constantly be out with the person showing other people your love an expressing it to each other.

Sometimes it's like you despise each other, you might express it though sex, or only in words in a bedroom with all the lights off.

You might have what me and Bonnibel have, one of us is completely incoherently in love, the other is depressed and wants out but really doesn't know what they want. Do they want to stay, and think the other person can glue all their broken pieces together? Or leave and give up?

BUBBLEGUM

Marshall and I have, so far, spent the whole day together.

Right now, we're lying in the middle of a park trying to slurp down two blue slushies as I vent about my relationship, if I can even call it that.

"Wow."

"Really? I pour my feelings out to you and I get is, 'Wow,'?" I cock my head at him.

"Well, I'm sorry, Bon. It just- well what d'ya want me to say?"

I didn't know, honestly. I guess for him to tell me most relationships are like this, that no one really has an Edward and Bella love story.

"It sounds like it'd be outta one of those teenage girl books, though. Yanno? Mh, there's like a certain type or genre thing..."

I propped myself up on my elbows once my head started to hurt, "ChickLit?"

"Yeah! That."

I groaned and flopped back down, the back of my head smacking against the ground.

A few minutes after Marshall not saying anything, I heard him shuffle around and I closed my eyes. The sun beamed down on us, and I could hear inaudible conversations emit from people around us. It was sorta weird, me listening in, hoping for some sense of drama to spark my emotions and take away the thoughts of my current problems.

Like it'd ever happen.

I sat up ever so slightly, my eyes squinting open and I picked up my plastic cup. I swirled the slush around and sighed. There was no point in drinking it, it's just turning to flavoured water.

My lids fell closed and there was just a faded lightness. I listened to some more chats and hovered my hands over the soft, green grass. I occasionally pulled out a few bunches, and I got bored, turning on my side.

"You know it's all my fault, right?" Marshall sighed.

I was very confused, "What are you talking about?"

"You and Marce, I was the one who read her journal. She wrote about you, I told her she needed to tell you about her feelings er whatever."

My eyes fluttered open, and I thought.

"Oh."

" 'Oh'? "

I shrugged, "Oh." I confirmed.

Marshall huffed, "I'm sorry,"

I almost laughed, then realized nows be the wrong time, "Don't be. I don't love her, you know? I like her, of course, I mean, everyone does. But I need to be alone with myself, I need to get better, first."

He nodded, the blades of grass shifting.

"Hey, Marshall?"

"Uh?"

"I'm gonna have to break up with her, aren't I?"

There was a moment of silence, it actually seemed like it was just is two in the park, no wind, no kids, no over-protective parents, no dogs, just us.

"Yeah." He finally whispered.

**MARCELINE**

I felt a drop on the back of my head, I looked up, my fingers intertwined with themselves. It was grey and cloudy, beginning to rain. Granted it was warm and sunny only a few hours ago. I sighed and dragged myself off the bench and out of the park.

I could hear my shoes scrape the pavement and the sound bounce off the alleyways. Small puddles began building themselves along the curb, the sidewalk's cement greyed darker. I only sighed, I didn't care about the rain, I didn't care about getting sick, I only cared about her. I was worried about what she might do to herself, why she thought of herself that way, how many times she may have needed me and I wasn't there.

I was back at my house before I realized it, I didn't go in though. I stood on the walk, looking into Bonnibel's window, watching Bonnie and Marshall dance around her living room, blasting loud music. I knew it was their day together. And because she seemed so happy in that moment, I couldn't stand to bother them.

So I watched, she was in her over sized sweater and him in his skinny jeans.

They seemed so happy, and I, well I was on my lawn in drenched clothing in the pouring rain.

I lied down, not caring about the mud or wetness.

I liked the weather, honestly. It made me feel alive, not like that sunny shit that made me tired as hell. It made me want to take a long, fresh breathe through my nose, to smell the rain. It was fall, and it made my heart flutter. The leaves changing color, pumpkin flavored everything, Halloween, rain, decorations. I loved it all so much.

This season was what I looked forward to all year. And I decided to take it in.

My eyes where shut, my palms facing the sky, grabbing wet drops. I could her the wind howl, the dribbles hit tin pipes, I breathed in, and I accepted the world for what it was, I accepted Bonnie for what she was, I accepted me and Marshal and everything. I accepted life.

And for the first time in a while, I felt like everything would be okay again.

BUBBLEGUM

I felt a drop by the corner of my eye. I pushed my eye lids open abruptly and a small roar of thunder echoed the town.

I sighed and sat up, nudging Marshal. He let out a groan that I can only see as his way of asking what the hell is going on.

"C'mon, sleepy head. We gotta go."

"You know, you sounded awfully Amy Pond just then."

"Is that an insult, raggedy man?"

"I'm not quite sure."

I laughed and stood, brushing off my bum and knees, pulling him up after me. I looked at the sky for a while more, he already started walking away.

"Well, come along, Pond!"

I turned and followed him, walking with him to Marshal's car. She's a brownish color, really old, and stenches of stale French fries.

I climbed into the passenger seat, tossing my carrier bag into the back. As soon as Marshal turned on the engine my hand flew to the radio, twisting the knobs to the right station and an unfamiliar song came on. It was slower, so I rested my head against the window glass, watching it begin to fog up as the rain fell harder and faster.

The long seemed longer than you'd expect, and he didn't say anything, which was alright, because I was thinking about Marcy. I could just come out and say it, or I could lie.

But there was a thought lurking in the back shadows of my mind, I could get her to dump me.

I snapped myself out of my thoughts when I noticed a large hand being waved back and forth in front of my face.

"Huh?"

"God, Bon, have you heard a word I said?"

"Y-yeah. Sure."

He sighed and stepped out of the car, I sat still for a moment, grabbed my bag, and followed. He led me into my house, which was never a shock, he always had before.

The lyrics from the songs in the car rung in my head. I took my shoes off at the door, and run up the stairs to my room, hearing an extra pair o footsteps behind me. I collapsed on my bed, looking at the Halloween costume hanging in my closet.

"I have to do it, I have to be quick." I muttered, more to myself than Marshal.

"About what?"

"About Marce."

"What're you gonna do?"

"I'm going to make her hate me."

There was a pause, and all you could hear was the house rattling from the wind, the rain pounding on the roof.

"How?"

I felt a dip in the mattress, he was sitting next to me now. My eyes darted from the posters hung on my ceiling as I thought.

"I don't know."

Another pause, more rattling, more pounding.

"You know what you need?"

He jumped off the bed a popped a cd into the player, I sat up.

"A dance party." He answered his own question, a sly smile on his face. I laughed and got up. The music played loudly and we both danced like idiots, we both flailed our arms around like psychos, and we raised our pulse like druggies.

**MARCELINE**

Her hands are around my neck, as we sway back and forth in our band tees and jeans to me humming an off note beat. Her face is pressed into my shoulder and I wrap my arms around hers, and I feel soft lines on her wrists. I freeze and look at her arms. My breath hitches in my throat and my vision is blurry. She tries to pull away but I hold my grip. "W-what is this?"

She looks into my eyes for a short moment. And that's when I see it, all the patience she had, how gentle she was, how much pain she'd felt. She had waited for so long for someone to hold her, to make her feel like she was of value and worth. But she didn't want someone to just tell her that, she wanted someone to prove it to her. To make her believe it. That's what she needed. She threw her head to the side, breaking the eye contact. "Bonnibel, answer me!" She flinches and lets out a small whimper. I let go of her arms and she immediately rubs her wrists, still looking at the floor. I grab onto we shoulders, "How long have you been doing this? How many times have you hurt yourself, how many times have you needed me and I wasn't there?" My voice rose and she finally looked back up to me before letting out a shakey, "A lot."

I throw my eyes open when I feel a harsh yanking on my left arm and someone shouting at me. I sit up abruptly and see Bonnie looking at me with wide eyes, Marshall standing behind her while he stares at his shoes, she throws her arms around my neck and takes several deep breaths. It's still raining, and I realize I'm lying in the middle of my lawn.

She shouts at me, "What the hell are you doing?"

Oh, you know, I thought about how I've caught feelings for you and that I want to be the one you come to at two in the morning when it's all just too much and I just had a mental breakdown in the pouring rain and passed out in my front yard wbu

"I don't know." I exhale.

She sighs and pulls my arm, "Let's get you inside."

**BONNIBEL**

I pushed my reading glasses up on my nose a bit and took a sip of my warm drink, the glass fogging up a bit. I peered over my literature to glance at Marcy every now and then, her hair was wet, her clothes changed.

She had the sleeves of her sweater pulled over her hands and she grasped the mug of hot cocoa tight to her chest. I coughed lightly and closed my book. I looked over to the fire as it popped, "What were you doing, exactly?" I say softly.

Marshal had left us alone to go to his room, where I presumed he was blasting pop-punk covers of Christmas songs.

"I already told you."

"I don't belive you." I looked up just then. She was staring directly at me, a look of hurt on etched into her features. I let out a sigh and she answered me, "I was just thinking, okay? I'm fine, it won't happen again." She snapped.

I shut up, took the glasses off and set them down.I stood up from the recliner and walked up to Marshal's room. I heard an old song by The Killers playing lightly and knocked before opening the door.

"Hey..."

My voice cracked as he stopped floating around and let his feet touch the ground. All he did was walk over to me and wrap his arms around me tightly. I cried for a while, soiling his jumper. He didn't seem to care. "I don't know what to do about this. I can't do it."

And I didn't quite know what I meant by 'it', wether it was if I could break up with her or not, or if I would have the guts to go to school in the morning, or maybe it was if I had the courage to keep doing anything so much as breathing.

But Marshal just knew, he knew everything befire I did. It was always like that.

I rolled over and hit the largest button on my alarm clock, silencing the loud siren noise. I throw my sheets off of me with a groan, getting ready for the day.

I stand at the bus stop, scanning through my iPod, stopping on a random song by The 1975.

I kept my eye on Marceline's house at the end of the block, right as the large and yellow twinkie pulls up, Marshall runs towards me, throwing his book bag over his shoulder, "No Marcy?" I question.

"Shocked?"

"Nah."

**MARCELINE**

My shaky hands held the pencil and I scratched words onto the crumpled paper. My breath was uneven and my face was tear stained, My vision was foggy and I knew I wasn't thinking straight, but I did know this is what needed to happen.

_"Bonnie,_

_I do like you, a lot, really. But if this is going to work out we need to fix some things._

_I'm not saying you're not enough for me, or that you're not worth it, so please don't think it like that._

_I'm starting to see a therapist and I think you should come with me next week, and maybe we should start Ihanging around each other more. I'm not fully ready for a relationship but I don't want to loose you._

_I love to see you talk about your favorite book or see you squel when your power couple kisses on your tv show. I love how you can talk about the weather and why you like it that day. I love how when you're so fixated on something you're eyes will light up like a forest fire. I love how you never have a probem speaking your mind and I just love the tiny things you do. I won't say I love you, only because I am so against cliches like that._

_I hope this isn't where our story ends, but where it begins._

_You're are so wonderful, Bonnibel._

_-Marceline"_

Even though the letter was short, it had taken me the time of six hours to finish it. Some of the time I spent sipping from hot tea or erasing or just gazing at the blue lines on the paper thinking about her. But when I finally heard the bus tires screech to a stop down the road, I hopped out of my seat. I took the letter and through my door open, I was about to race down the stairs before I heard Marshall harshly whispering, "This wasn't the plan."

I stopped at the top of the staircase, he shrugged off his jacket and tossed it onto the couch, "You know at this point I couldn't care less about the damn plan." I heard her hiss at him.

She turns her head and sees me, she walks up the stairs quietly, "Marceline. Let's talk about us."

I nodded and let her lead me to my room. She sitss down on the chair by my desk and pulls a folded brown paper from her pocket. She streatches out her hand and gives it to me, but before I take her note I give her mine as well.

I inhaled deeply and opened hers,

_"Oh, Marcy. You are so amazing._

_You're amazing because of the tiny things you do. Like you'll ignore if your hair is in your face while you watch the football game and you'll sip tea straight from the kettle not letting it cool for even ten minutes and you'll blast your music in your headphones while you sit on the bus instead of joining in on gossip with your friends and you're always so great with children and you are so fantastic. I know I have things I need to work out, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I don't talk to you as much as I should, and I'd like for that to change._

_I'd love to start a relationship with you, whenever you're ready to."_

When I looked up at her she had tears in her eyes and she was smiling, I loved her smile. She rushed over to me and threw her arms around my neck, pushing my back to the bed. She pushed her lips against mine, I was in shock for a minute before returning the gesture. It was a small giggle from her that broke the kiss. She pulled back and looked at me with big eyes.

"You are simply fantastic, Marceline."

"Ditto." I smirked.


End file.
